


My sweet, blue-eyed girl

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Adoption, Fluff, Multi, larry stylinson family, ok?, pretty much just fluff, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both always wanted a family. Now they're finally about to get one</p><p>(Title from the Tim Minchin song, 'White WIne in the Sun')</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet, blue-eyed girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off two prompts from Tumblr:
> 
> Jennatron - Larry bringing home their first child
> 
> Alohamoralarry - Can you please do one where Louis and Harry are married and have a baby girl (she's about three or four, your choice) and the lads come over and it's just really fluffy and cute and funny

Louis and Harry arrive at the adoption centre in a rush, having missed the bus and made themselves even later than usual as a result. Thankfully for them it appears that everyone in the building is also running slightly behind schedule, as they are pointed towards a row of plastic chairs to wait for their appointment.

They’re both ridiculously excited and nervous at the same time, because today (as far as they’re aware) is the day they will get to meet their new child for the first time.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” whispers Harry to Louis, who nods in agreement as a stressed looking woman comes out of one of the many doors with a piece of paper in her hands that she reads their names out from.

“That’s us babe!” enthuses the 26 year old, taking his partner’s hand and making his way over to the woman. “Yes, we’re just here,” he tells her jovially when she still seems absorbed in the form in her hand.

“Sorry, I’m having such a busy day today, please forgive me. Anyway, I’m Hannah, you must be the Tomlinsons!”

She smiles, extending a hand that Harry and Louis take it in turns to shake before inviting them into a nicely cluttered office that’s bathed in sun from the wide windows.

Once they’re both seated, the adoption officer loads up her laptop and begins to search through the stacks of paperwork on her desk while chattering to them benignly.

“Now, you two have had your adoption assessment already, haven’t you, so all there is to sort out now is to find you a wonderful child to call your own!” The happy couple grin at each other at that and Harry grasps Louis’ hand tight in his in anticipation of what they’re about to do. “What sort of age range were you looking for?”

“Well we were hoping to adopt quite a young baby…” begins Louis but is quickly interrupted by his husband.

“…say, less than 6 months?”

The woman nods, clicks something on her laptop and then continues with her questions.

“What about gender? Do you any preferences?”

Once she’s asked pretty much every question under the sun about their new baby, she stares thoughtfully down at the screen for a moment, glances up at the couple and then back at the laptop.

“Well, Mr and Mr Tomlinson, I think we have the perfect match!”

***

“Look at her, Haz!” gasps Louis the moment he sets eyes on the tiny girl laying in one of the nursery cribs, and when Harry leans over to get a better view of her he can see exactly what his partner means. The infant looks like an exact mix of the two of them: she has a mop of curls and clearly visible dimples like him and tanned skin and blue eyes like the older man.

“She’s beautiful!”

He can’t seem to stop looking at her and wondering what it would be like to have her as his daughter – eventually he decides that it would be pretty wonderful.

“Her name is Primrose,” the adoption officer tells them, pointing out a chart at the bottom of the bed that lists the baby’s name, age, weight and God knows what else, but neither of the two men are listening. Instead they stare deep into each other’s eyes and then back down at the girl who they’re now certain they want to be theirs forever.

“What do you think?” asks Louis in a hushed whisper, knowing how much he wants this but not sure if his husband is of the same opinion.

“I think…” Harry gulps, feeling a little teary that the moment is finally here. “… she’s perfect.”

***

When Harry and Louis arrive home the afternoon after the court hearing a few weeks later with their now official daughter, the two of them are ridiculously excited once again. Primrose has already been to the house on visits before but this is the first time that they’re all there together as a legally recognised family and it’s an undeniably wonderful feeling. She’s been asleep all though the car journey back, however she now seems wide awake as she looks around at her new home in intrigue, reaching out occasionally to try and touch items of interest.

For some reason Louis decides that the best way to show her their house is to give her a guided tour that leads them through all the rooms that he imagines will soon be full of toys and photos and the general clutter that comes as part and parcel of the baby he’s always dreamed of.

“This is the hall…” he tells her as they ascend the stairs together along with her other loving father. “…This is the bathroom…” his voice is high pitched and makes the little girl gurgle in what he chooses to take as amusement and awe at his amazing acting skills. “…This is the toilet…”

“Cos she really wants to see that, obviously!” jokes Harry from beside him, though he’s staring at his husband in utter adoration as usual.

“You just shusht, Mr Tomlinson, I want our daughter to have a comprehensive knowledge of the layout of the house, for your information!”

Even as Louis says it he’s leaning forwards to kiss his partner and they remain smiling against each other’s lips for a good minute or so before Primrose starts fussing in her father’s arms.

“Sorry princess, are we not paying you enough attention?” asks Harry, bending over to kiss the little girl on the nose while Louis rocks her a little to settle her down.

“Come on Hazza, I’ve still got the rest of the house to show her yet!”

***

The rest of the afternoon is spent in a joyful haze of firsts: the first feed, the first bath – even the first nappy change feels like a voyage of discovery rather than a disgusting chore. By early evening all three of them are already exhausted and Primrose is falling asleep in Harry’s arms by the side of her cot while Louis prepares a bottle for her.

“Aren’t you precious?” he coos at his daughter as a smile lights up her sleepy face. “Aren’t you gorgeous? Yes you are!”

“She’s beautiful,” Louis tells him, making his way through the bedroom door to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist while staring down at the baby girl. “Beautiful,” he repeats, entranced by how perfect the moment is, and Harry begins welling up next to him at the beautifully heady mix of emotions he’s experiencing.

“She’s ours,” he murmurs, and that seems to sum up how they’re both feeling now.

Because, yes, Primrose is perfect, but what’s more, she is theirs and nothing can change that.

**3 years later**

“Where’s the birthday girl?”

Niall’s booming voice echoes throughout the house jovially, and after just a few seconds he’s being set upon by a ball of curly haired energy who immediately wraps her arms around the much taller man’s legs while chanting giddily.

“Uncle Ni-ee! Uncle Ni-ee!” At three years old she’s got a relatively good grasp of speech, but she’s always struggled with Niall’s name and so prefers to revert back to the more easily pronounceable one that she gave him as a baby.

“Where Uncle Josh?” she asks him curiously, and at that moment she looks so sweet that he can’t help but lean down to pick her up in his arms so that they’re face to face rather than face to knee.

“He’s gone to pick up something special for you, Prim, but he’ll be here soon, don’t worry!”

Giggling, she leans forwards to hug him and Niall kisses her lightly on the nose before placing her carefully back down on the floor and crouching a little so he can hold her hand and allow himself to be led down the hallway.

“Now where are your daddies then…?”

“We’re through here!” calls Louis from the living room, which Niall then enters to find his best mates blowing up last-minute balloons to replace the ones that their daughter has already managed to burst in her excitement.

“How you doing mate?” asks Harry pleasantly, and their conversation turns to chatter as they wait for the other guests to arrive with growing anticipation.

***

By the time Zayn and Liam eventually arrive with their 6 month old son, Zack, Niall has already made a start on the sandwiches and crisps that are laid out on paper plates on the table and Harry is engaged in a tickling match with Primrose. It’s therefore up to Louis to open the door and start cooing over the baby boy.

“Oh, isn’t he adorable, I swear he looks more like the both of you every day!” compliments Louis as he invites the guests in and down the hallway to the living room.

As always, Prim is particularly excited to see her ‘cousin’ but is careful not to hurt him as she reaches out a hand to stroke the soft skin of his forehead.

“‘Ello Zack!”

The two children smile at each other for a moment before she aims her beaming grin up towards her godfathers.

“‘Ello Uncle Liam, ‘ello Uncle Zayn!” The men make sure to give her lots of attention as they ruffle her mop of curls and admire her party dress before the Zayn hands her a carefully wrapped present that Primrose goes to put in a pile with several others wrapped in shiny paper.

While her attention is diverted, Liam tries to talk to Niall, although his attempts at subtlety are undermined slightly by his inability to spell.

“Have you brought the P-R-E-S-N-E - oh hang on, no, that’s not right...”

Chuckling amusedly, Zayn claps a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head comfortingly.

“Luckily Prim spells worse than you do, Li!”

The young girl is looking up at them all in confusion, however Louis decides to distract her from deducing the meaning of the conversation by sitting her down on the floor in-between his crossed legs and reading her new princess book to her in a host of funny voices. But this ruse lasts less than a minute before something else goes awry.

“My toys!” frowns the toddler, pointing over to where Zack is playing with one of her other presents, and there's a communal intake of breath as she seems to be on the edge of a tantrum. But Louis shakes his head with a small smile when Liam tries to make his son put the toys down.

“Don’t worry about it, Li," he smiles, before turning to his daughter. "Now you have to learn how to share your toys, Primrose!”

Louis’ voice isn’t angry, however his daughter looks up at him seriously before seemingly admitting defeat and snuggling back into his tummy to show that she’s willing to let the matter go.

“Good girl,” smiles Harry from the sofa, ever the doting father, and for a minute or two they all sit there in contented silence, just watching the two children play happily.

That is, until someone bursts through the front door with a crash, startling them all.

“Where’s the birthday girl?” asks Josh as his ginning face appears in the doorway, and his friends can’t help but laugh at how similar he is to Niall.

“Uncle Josh!” cries Primrose, running towards the new guest only to be scooped up into the air by his strong arms and swung around above his head.

“Hey there gorgeous - happy birthday!”

Josh has always loved children and it’s a well known fact that he has a particular soft spot for the 3 year old.

“When are we having kids, Ni?” he quips as he places her back down on the carpet, looking over to his partner who just laughs as usual then pretends to act mortified by the question.

“Not until we’re married, Josh, honestly! My mum would do her nut!”

All the adults in the room laugh along at that, but as Prim sits herself down on Harry’s lap she looks up at him in confusion.

“How do you have children, daddy?”

Harry’s not sure he’s ever been happier to be a gay father in his life.

“Well, when you were a little baby, me and papa went to pick you up from an adoption clinic and that’s how we got you,” explains Harry carefully, hoping he won't have to elaborate more. Thankfully this seems to be a suitable enough reason for Primrose, because she suddenly remembers what her ‘uncle’ said earlier and bounces to her feet once again.

“Josh! Josh! Uncle Niall said you’ve got something special for me!”

Her loud voice wakes Zack up from his nap and Liam has to quickly hold him to his chest to stop him from wailing, yet Josh smiles down at Primrose before deadpanning his reply.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Prim…”

When her face falls he quickly takes a step back into the hall, to return a minute or so later with what looks like a squirming ball of fur in his hands. Primrose catches onto what it is straight away, and if her cries were loud before then they’re nothing compared to the noises she’s making now.

“It’s a kitten! You got me a kitten!”

Reaching out ever so carefully for the tiny animal, she holds it close to her chest as Josh explains.

“Actually it’s from all of us.” The men all grin at each other, having chosen, organised and paid for the present between the lot of them, and for a moment Primrose looks around indecisively before deciding to place her new pet gently on the sofa and hug them all one at a time, even Zack who gets a peck on the nose from where he’s now resting in his baby rocker.

The last adults she reaches are her two fathers, who crouch down so that they can have a group embrace on her level.

“This is the best birthday ever!” she whispers in their ears, but Niall overhears and quickly buts in jokingly.

“It’s not over yet, Prim, there’s still cake!”

“And dancing!” adds Zayn, making them all laugh, yet as they all get back into the party mood the small girl looks up at her parents in full seriousness. A mile-wide grin stretches across her face that mirrors Harry’s perfectly.

“I love you, daddy and papa.”

Louis swears that the ‘awww’ he’s thinking right now must be audible, because never before has he felt so blessed to have a family.

“We love you too, princess. Happy birthday!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is adorable, even if I say so myself. I gave myself feels while writing this - all my OTPs! Yay! Plus, Louis and Harry would make amazing fathers, end of story.


End file.
